


Fire Starter

by OneFlower



Category: due South
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFlower/pseuds/OneFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Vecchio is starting to notice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Starter

Fraser's body heat could have thawed the Alaskan tundra. Ray could feel it through the neatly pressed red wool uniform, through his own multicolored silk shirt, singeing his chest hairs and melting his cross into a golden puddle.

Funny thing to be thinking of now, with Fraser pressed urgently down on top of him, and bullets whizzing overhead.

Fraser turned his head toward Ray, his face only inches away. Ray could feel his furnace hot breath.

“Are you all right?” Fraser asked anxiously.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just glad you passed on the garlic chicken for lunch.”

But he wasn’t fine. He was noticing things he shouldn’t, like the intense blue of Fraser’s eyes, the shape of his lips, the line of his clean-cut square-cut jaw. And his own body’s reaction to them.

They both started at the sound of sirens, signaling the timely arrival of reinforcements.

Fraser helped Ray to his feet, and they watched as the bad guys were cuffed and loaded into squad cars. Fraser bent to pick up his hat, dusted it off carefully and placed it on his head, shadowing his eyes.

“Well, that’s over,” he said.

But Ray had a feeling it wasn’t.


End file.
